Arceus
| textcolor=black| name='Arceus'| jname=(アルセウス Arceus)| image= | ndex=#493| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= AR-kee-us | hp=120| atk=120| def=120| satk=120| sdef=120| spd=120| species=Alpha Pokémon| type= | height=10'06"| weight=705.5 lbs.| ability=Multitype| color='Gray'| gender=male| }} Arceus (アルセウス Arceus) is a -type Legendary Pokémon. Arceus has the unique ability to change its type depending on the type of plate that it holds. Arceus was the final Pokémon in the National Pokédex until Generation V was announced. Appearance Arceus is the Alpha Pokémon. He is commonly referred to in the Canalave library legends as the "Original One", who created the rest of the universe. His body is mainly white in color with dark gray portions on his underbelly, face, mane, and tail. Around his torso is a large cross-like"wheel" with four jewels embedded onto it where the tips cross, which indicate which plate is being held. His eyes are green with red pupils (its cheeks are also green). On the ends of its feet are golden hooves that change color according to its type, along with the wheel and its eyes and forehead. He has the title role in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Special Abilities Arceus has the ability Multitype, which is an ability exclusive only to this Pokémon. Multitype allows Arceus to change his type based on whichever plate he is currently holding, e.g. holding the Flame Plate makes it the -Type. Likewise, a Splash Plate will make it a -Type. According to the Pokédex, Arceus in mythology is said to have shaped the Universe with its "1,000" arms, though, due to Arceus not actually having any arms, it can safely be assumed that the "1000 arms" are metaphorical. He has also been stated that Arceus created the Legendary Titans (otherwise known as the Dragon Trio) Dialga, Palkia, and surprisingly Giratina, as well as the Lake Guardian Trio (also known as the Lake Spirits) Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. In the Anime Arceus appeared in the Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life, making its debut appearance in any form of the Pokémon Anime. Arceus will battled against Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Dialga transported Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Sheena (a new character) back in time to stop Damos from betraying Arceus. Arceus was able to speak with Telepathy. The 12th movie aired on television on the 20th of November on cartoon network in America, at either 5:30 or 2:30, depending on whether you were watching in HD or not. Arceus also appeared along with dialga, palkia and dialga in the opening "The Greatest - Everyday!" Game Info Arceus first appeared in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl being a Legendary Pokémon. As of November of 2009, Nintendo released a one of a kind Arceus to the USA. So far this has been the only way to get a Arceus except by using Action Replay. Arceus is captured in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions after obtaining the Azure Flute event item and using it to gain access to the Hall of Origin. Even though Arceus existed in the first Generation IV games, it was not revealed through Nintendo until February of 2009. In the game there exists data for the ??? Type Arceus (and apparently the ??? Plate] as well), but no way of obtaining it except via hacking. (It is possible that nintendo only put a ??? type coloring for Arceus and a ??? Plate in the games code to keep it from crashing). The hacking to be able to get the ??? Plate currently only has a DS emulator code. They have found a Azure Flute code for Action Replay. Deity Pokémon by being a powerful Deity already and due to the fact it created Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and the lake guardians. However, Arceus was not the only Pokémon to make other things or Pokémon, Darkrai and Shaymin are also considered Deities. In fact, they're the only Pokémon that are classified as a Deity Pokémon. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, there is an event in those Generation II remakes where you can trade Arceus over from Diamond, Pearl or Platinum, enter a new set of ruins and watch Arceus give birth to a newborn Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina, all at level one and holding their respective orbs(called the SinJoh ruins).This is, so far the only way to get origin forme giratina in heartgold and soulsilver as you cannot trade over the griseous orb. You can do this twice, first by using a pokemon movie 12 event arceus and twice by using a hall of origin arceus. Arceus is also in Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. At the final floor at the last dungeon, your hero will find a Silver Arceus Statue. It will give you a very powerful item. Arceus himself dous not apear in the game. Locations | txtcolor=black| pokemon=Arceus| diamondpearl=Hall of Origin| dprarity=One| platinum=Hall of Origin| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| name=Arceus| diamond=It is described in mythology as the Pokémon that shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms.| pearl=It is told in mythology that this Pokémon was born before the universe even existed.| platinum=It is told throughout the ancient times in Sinnoh as the Pokémon who shaped Sinnoh and created a haven.| heartgold=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world.| soulsilver=According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world.| }} Learnset Leveling Sprites *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Trivia *Arceus has the highest Base Stat total of any Pokémon at 720, finally surpassing mewtwo's record. *Though the Pokédex states that Arceus used its "1,000 arms" to shape the universe, but, it cannot learn any moves involving arms. It doesn't even have visible arms. *Arceus is the second highest level Pokémon able to be caught in game, at level 80 with a level 100 Magikarp being the highest. *Arceus' ability Multitype, is an ability exclusive only to Arceus. * Arceus is captured in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions after obtaining the Azure Flute event item and using it to gain access to the Hall of Origin * In the movie "Arceus and the Jewel of Life", Arceus was being kept alive by the plates or shards which changed his type. In the Pokémon games, Arceus doesn't have any plates when you encounter him. * On the 13th, 14th, 20th and 21st of March in GAME they were having Pokémon Events where you could test HeartGold and SoulSilver. They also gave away an Arceus. * The greek word 'archaois' means ancient. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon